fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
CORE Frisk
Summary CORE Frisk is an alternate version of Frisk that was pushed into the CORE, and was scattered like Gaster across all of the timelines. Due to their powerful soul and DETERMINATION however, instead of being wiped from existence altogether, Frisk became an omnipresent being who is aware of all timelines. CORE Frisk was created by Tumblr user DokuDoki. Frisk is a fickle, enigmatic child who is unable to mentally grow despite their nigh infinite knowledge and wisdom. They appear to have strong personal philosophies about the good and the bad that on the surface don't always seem to make sense. Frisk is of the opinion that the intangible concepts and rules - such as the universal balance - are entirely man-made and following them is harmful for "everybody everywhere". Their belief is so strong they become incredibly condescending towards anyone who values such concepts over the lives of individuals and will do everything in their power to make their life utterly insufferable through strict pettiness. It would appear that they enjoy surprising people by performing eccentric actions, such as appearing in unconventional spots or wearing strange outfits. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: CORE Frisk Origin: Undertale fandom Gender: Left ambiguous Age: Nine-ish (said by the creator) originally, is no longer affected by the concept of time Classification: Human (formerly), Hyperdimensional Entity Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 5), Incorporeal, Intangibility (only if the pressure threshold is exceeded), Immortality (unknown type due to their nature as both existing and not existing simultaneously), Determination, Omnipresence (Type: Absolute), Nigh-Omniscience, Can see all timelines at once, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Pain Tolerance, can project themselves onto the third-dimension, can cancel their current form and manifest another one reset back to default, including their emotional state Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Is a 7.5-dimensional being.) Although WoG stated that CORE!Frisk doesn’t have any actively offensive powers and is incredibly weak in a physical sense, they were still able to defeat the AntiErrors, who were made to kill Error Sans, through indirect means - in this case by manipulating the blueprints to ensure the robots had a forced shutdown sequence. Speed: Omnipresent '(Similar to Gaster, being shattered across all of the timelines. Unlike Gaster though, CORE!Frisk is able to interact with said timelines however they please.) 'Lifting Strength: Below Average '(Can only lift objects described to be lighter than "a plateful of spaghetti") 'Striking Strength: Below Average (see above) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Because anything above force related to their lifting strength will pass through their body, Frisk is virtually invulnerable to most attacks. Error Sans stated that he can injure their bodies, but isn't able to kill them.) Stamina: Irrelevant '(Because of their omnipresent nature, Frisk's bodies are unable to sleep or get exhausted.) 'Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows nearly everything there is to know in every single timeline) Weaknesses: Cannot pick up anything heavy, even something like Sans' pet rock for instance (see Lifting Strength). No active offensive or defensive abilities to speak of. There are ways to prevent them from vanishing freely - such as direct contact with another multidimensional being, as well as ways to force them to vanish from the area - such as certain frequencies. It would appear that being gun-pointed and most loud, explosive noises triggers a panic attack in them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * "The Omega Timeline": The Omega Timeline is a hub-world that connects all other Undertale timelines. CORE Frisk discovered this isolated space upon becoming omnipresent, and decided to establish a secure haven for survivors of destroyed worlds. If they wish to invite you they will tell you instructions, which will from then on grant you free access to the timeline from anywhere in your world, at any time. * Eye sockets: Frisk has empty, pitch black eye-sockets in place of their eyes. The sockets are connected across all their bodies at all times, which means that if they out an object inside in one timeline they can take it out in any other timeline. While this provides them with an incredible arsenal potential and infinite capacity, the objects cannot be larger than their sockets to fit through and anything that exceeds their personal Lifting Strength requires assistance. A popular moment in which this technique was used appeared in a joke comic by CORE Frisk's creator, featuring a Poké Ball and Giratina. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * CORE!Frisk's Theme * CORE!Frisk's Alternate Theme/Omega Timeline Theme Trivia: * Error Sans hunts CORE Frisk down to try and eliminate them (to no avail). * It is a common misconception that Frisk has the ability to teleport across the timelines - they have no such ability, instead creating and discarding body projections as they see fit. As all of their bodies are technically different bodies, their interdimensional traveling powers do not classify as teleportation. * Their full name is Frisk Marusina and they come from the country of Slovakia set in "a fictional civil war future." * CORE Frisk's eye sockets drain water when underwater. If they appeared at the bottom of the ocean, over many years they would eventually completely drain it. Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Fan Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Xmark12's Pages